


New Boy

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Animation, Canon Compliant, Fanart, M/M, Psychoanalysis, Season 1 Episode 4, animated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: This scene! honestly - so key to their relationship, I love it.You can find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	New Boy




End file.
